Twins Hero
by MysticStarfall
Summary: Struggling to cope with his summer at the Dursley's, Harry sends his beloved owl to the only two people he trusts - Fred and George Weasley. Will they be able to save him in time? **Rated M for lemon at the end.**


_**I've had this story for a while, just never posted it, like my other HP fic. I've finally decided to post it and see how it does.**_

_**I own nothing! :)**_

* * *

Today was just like any other day for sixteen year old Harry Potter. He was woke up at the crack of dawn by his Aunt screeching at him to get up and cook breakfast. He wasn't sure how he was going to manage that with a broken wrist, a swollen and black eye, and wounds all over his back from where his Uncle Vernon had beat him yesterday.

He gingerly rolled out of bed, hissing softly when his shirt caught on a scab, opening one of the wounds. As he stood up he started to get dizzy, but pushed it off and went to his door. He turned back and looked at his beautiful snowy owl, Hedwig, and gave her a slight nod. She hooted softly, knowing what her Master wanted her to do, and took off out the slightly open window to get him some help. She knew that she was only to go to two people - Fred and George Weasley, and that was where she was going.

Harry made it downstairs in time before his Aunt started her screeching again, and set about cooking breakfast. He had the bacon done in record time, and started on the eggs when Dudley came barreling down the stairs and knocked Harry down, making him drop the egg he was holding.

It was about that time that Vernon came stumbling in the kitchen, "What are you doing, boy? We ask you to cook us breakfast, and you can't do that! I am tired of your freakish ways, and ruining this family! Get up!" He roared, coming closer to Harry and grabbing his already broken arm, making Harry whimper. He knew not to make too much noise or get a worse beating, but he couldn't stop himself from letting the whimper out. "I'll show you, you stupid freak!"

Vernon unceremoniously drug Harry from the kitchen and back up the stairs, throwing him into his room and onto the floor as he began undoing his belt. He was going to beat this nonsense out of the boy if it was the last thing he did.

Harry screamed as the belt slapped against his already battered back, and Vernon started hitting him harder, not caring at all about the blood he was drawing.

It was about that time that two 'pops' could be heard in the back alley, but none of the Dursley's paid it any mind. The twins had seen Hedwig coming, and knew that if she was coming to them, that Harry was in trouble, and wanted to help him. They had been afraid to admit to anyone that they fancied the raven-haired boy, but they weren't sure they could hide it anymore. As Harry grew up, their feelings grew with him.

As soon as they apparated to Privet Drive, they heard a blood-curdling scream and raced to the house it came from, knowing that it was Harry that was screaming.

They didn't even bother knocking, just rushed in and stunned the two Dursley's in the kitchen, and raced up the stairs. When they got there, they both growled, "What do you think you are doing, Dursley?" Both had their wands pointed at the whale of a man, ready to stun him and get Harry out of there as quickly as possible before someone from the Order finds them.

"Freaks! Get out of my house now! I'll not have you here! Get out!" Vernon turned towards the voices, intent on showing them that no one messes with Vernon Dursley. As the wands pointed at him, he stepped back from Harry slightly, giving George just enough space to stun him and get him away from Harry.

While he was doing that, Fred ran over to Harry and started muttering some healing charms that he knew so they could get him packed and out of there soon. "It's alright Harry, we're going to take you out of here. Just hold on for me, please." Fred begged him, all the while, his heart was breaking for the green-eyed boy laying before him. "Please just hold on."

George could hear the heartbreaking tone his twin was using, and it was breaking his heart as well. He couldn't believe how anyone could do this to someone like Harry. Harry was kind, generous, loving, and didn't have a mean bone in his body unless you messed with one of his friends. They had known about the abuse since Harry's second year, but no one would listen or do anything about it. Everyone just thought that Harry was saying it to try and get attention, but they knew different, that's why they told Harry that if anything happened and he was afraid, to send Hedwig and they'd come and rescue him in a heartbeat.

"Fr...Fred?" Harry rasped. He knew that he was in severe pain, but he couldn't do anything about it. While his Uncle had only used the belt, Vernon had decided to use the metal buckle to cause the most pain, and he felt like he couldn't move because of all the marks on his back. He was glad though, that Fred and George was there.

"Yeah, it's me Harry, just stay still while I try to heal you some more, then we're going to get you out of here and somewhere safe, I promise." Fred told him while muttering more healing spells. Harry could feel the skin knit together some on his back, and felt the trails of blood leave him.

"Where?" He wasn't sure what he was asking exactly, but he was sure he'd get an answer of some kind.

Fred looked to George, conveying his own question of where to go. They both knew they couldn't take him to their shop, it would be the first place the Order would look, and they weren't sure of anyone else, unless maybe Bill or Charlie would help. Since the fiasco in the Department of Mysteries last year, Bill and Charlie had cut ties with the family. They told the family that if they were going to back Dumbledore, and leave Harry defenseless, they weren't going to have anything to do with the Order or the rest of the Weasley's.

"I'll contact Charlie, he's still in Romania, and could probably help us. Bill came back to work at the London Gringott's, so he's out of the question." George stated as he pulled a shrunken mirror from his pocket.

"Charlie." He called into the mirror, waiting to see if he was available.

About a second later, Charlie's face was seen through the mirror, "What's wrong Georgie-boy?" Charlie joked, not knowing the seriousness of the situation.

"We need help big brother." George started, making Charlie perk up at the serious tone his joker brother was using. "Harry contacted us about 2 hours ago through Hedwig. When we got here, his fat Uncle was beating the shit out of him. We've stunned the family, and are healing Harry, but we were wondering if you know of a place we can hide out until his birthday."

Charlie sat there for a minute, knowing that this would be extremely difficult to do. It was still 2 weeks from Harry's majority, but if the pranksters were being serious, then the situation was even more dire than he thought. "Yeah, I've got an apartment that Bill warded for me in London. No one knows about it except me and Bill, and now you. I'll call Bill real quick, and have him come get you and take you there and key you in. Once you are there though, you can't leave or else it'll be all for nothing."

George and Fred both gave sighs of relief. They had some place safe to hide for now, and were extremely grateful for it. "Thank you Charlie."

No one had thought Harry was awake, so he shocked them all by speaking, "Thanks Charlie, I owe you one." He was feeling a lot better now that Fred had healed most of his more serious wounds, and his arm.

George turned the mirror towards Harry with a soft smile, "You don't have to thank me Harry. No matter what, you are my little brother, and I'll do whatever I can to help protect you. Once you are at the apartment, call me and let me know, and I'll port-key over and see if you guys need anything. Be sure to take all Harry's stuff, because he won't be going back."

They all nodded and said goodbye for now. Fred helped get Harry onto the bed while George started gathering all Harry's stuff from the bedroom. "Where's the rest of your stuff Harry? Is it back in that Merlin forsaken cupboard?"

Harry nodded, sighing softly. "Yeah, Uncle Vernon won't let me keep anything. I have to smuggle things in when I come back from Hogwarts."

"Don't worry Harry, we'll hide out until your birthday, then you can do whatever you want. You won't ever have to come back here." Fred smile at him, sitting beside him and wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

Harry leaned into him, relishing in the warmth and comfort he felt. He'd always known he liked boys, but never said anything because he wanted to keep at least a small part of his life out of the papers. He'd had a crush on the twins since 3rd year, but had kept it hidden and never said anything to anyone, and was afraid to admit it, even now.

George came back in and smiled, "Hey guys, Bill just got here, he's waiting downstairs, and is modifying the muggles memories so they won't know we were here or that we took Harry. We're good to go whenever you guys are."

Both Fred and Harry got up and walked towards the door, not bothering to look at the whale laying on the floor. They stopped when Bill came upstairs and smiled. "Hey Harry. Let me just alter his memory and then we'll get ya outta here." He squeeze Harry's shoulder gently as he passed. Walking towards Vernon, Bill had to stop himself from hexing the man for what he'd done to his little brother.

As soon as the memories were altered, he levitated the man downstairs and placed all the muggles on the couch and put them to sleep, they would think they'd ate breakfast and went to watch television and falling asleep. They wouldn't remember anyone barging into their house at all.

"Let's go boys, grab on." He held out a port-key for each of them to hold. Harry hesitated briefly, looking towards Fred and George. They each nodded at him that it was okay, and he grabbed on. The pull behind his navel jerked and hauled all four of them out of the house.

When they landed, George, who was closest to Harry, grabbed him quickly to keep him from face-planting on the ground. "Watch out there Harry." He giggled as he helped Harry stand up straight.

"Thanks George. I'll never get the hang of port-key travel." He turned to look at Bill, who was watching it all with a serene smile on his face.

"Alright boys, I have to key each of you into the wards, then we can go in. Right now I've cloaked Harry, so no one should know he's missing, but it won't hold for much longer." He stated as he stepped towards the apartment that would house the other three for the next two weeks.

He held out his hand, waiting on one of the twins to hold out theirs. It would take one drop of blood to allow Bill to key them in, and once that was done, they'd be able to go inside. "I need just one, single drop of blood to key you guys in. Let's hurry."

Both Fred and George stepped up, holding their hand out for Bill. As soon as their blood was keyed, they were allowed to step through the wards. Harry sucked in a deep breath and walked forwards, holding his hand out.

When that was done, Bill walked them inside, "Alright boys, you're all keyed in, but do as Charlie said, and don't leave the house. I'll close up the shop for you guys, and you'll stay here. The Order will know it was you guys eventually that helped Harry, and I don't want anything to happen to you guys right now. Charlie said he'd be here either tomorrow or the next day to get whatever you guys need. I gotta get back to the bank, since I told them it was a family emergency that I had to take care of." He hugged each of his brothers before he walked out of the wards and apparated away, leaving the twins and Harry alone.

"Thank you guys for coming so quickly. I don't know what I'd do if it wasn't for you guys, and Charlie and Bill." He had to turn away as he felt his eyes start to burn.

"Harry, you don't have to thank us. We told you we'd help you whenever you needed it, and we always will." George stepped closer to him, wrapping his arms around Harry's slim waist. "No matter what, we'll never leave you Harry." He whispered softly, pulling Harry flush against him.

Harry snuggled into George's chest, wrapping his own arms around him. He felt Fred come up behind him and wrap him in a hug as well. It felt so good to be wrapped up between them, that he forgot all about hiding his feelings for both the red-heads. He clung to George like he was a life-line, while he moved one arm to Fred's hip and held him in place.

When Fred felt Harry's hand on his hip, he looked at George and smiled softly, nodding ever so slightly. He knew that it was now or never in telling Harry how they felt about him. He squeezed Harry gently, "What George said was true Harry, we'll never leave you. We are yours Harry." He whispered in his ear.

Harry gasped softly, pulling his head back to look at George, "Mine?" He whispered, unsure if he was hearing correctly.

"Yours." George said before he leaned down, brushing his lips against Harry's. He was afraid that Harry would reject him, but that fear was unfounded as Harry leaned up, pressing his own lips harder against George's.

George moaned softly at the kiss, he couldn't believe he was finally kissing his love. He brought one hand up to cup Harry's cheek as he lightly nipped and licked Harry's lips, wanting entrance into his mouth. Harry granted access, his arm winding tighter around George's neck, and his hand squeezing Fred's hip. Harry felt Fred place soft kissing on his neck, causing him to moan into George's mouth.

George reached one of his hands to Fred's side, pulling him tighter and flush into Harry, causing them all to moan. George broke the kiss, "Oh Harry, please say you'll be ours. We've wanted you for so long, love."

Harry blushed, feeling himself harden at the confession and feeling of having both his crushes pressed against him. "Yes, Merlin yes! I've wanted you both for so long too." Harry turned his head towards Fred, using the hand that was on his hip to grab his hair and turn his face so he could kiss him as well.

Feeling Harry's hand in his hair and turning his face to the kiss, Fred lost himself and ground against Harry softly, eliciting a soft moan from Harry.

Fred had to break the kiss to breathe and smile softly, leaning his forehead against Harry's, "What do you want Harry?" He whispered huskily, running his hands up and down Harry's side, causing him to shiver.

"You. Both of you. I don't want to wait any longer, I've waited long enough." He stated, turning back towards George and kissing him softly, "I need both of you so much."

George moaned at the needy tone Harry was using and used both hands to pick Harry up, wrapping his legs around his waist he started carrying Harry towards the bedroom with Fred following.

When they got to the bedroom, George started kissing Harry with a passion that took Harry's breath away. Fred moaned at seeing the passion between them and stepped behind Harry to start undressing him. He was leaving little kisses and nips where the exposed skin was, causing Harry to moan and buck into George. When he got the shirt off Harry, he began working on George, rubbing his hands up and down his chest and stomach. He divested himself of all his clothes except his boxers, and pulled the kissing couple towards the bed with a smile. "Come on guys, get over here."

Hearing the voice, Harry pulled back from the kiss, not even realizing that he'd lost his shirt. When he saw Fred laying there in only his boxers, he felt like he was drooling. Fred was one of the sexiest men he'd ever seen, the other was George. He unwrapped his legs from George's waist with a small kiss and crawled towards Fred. George took his own pants off, leaving the boxers like Fred and moved to lay down on the bed as well. Harry smiled seeing them both like that, he moved towards Fred and straddled his hips, grinding down softly as he leaned over and kissed Fred.

Fred wrapped his arms around Harry, moaning at the friction he was causing and kissed him for all he was worth, pouring out all the love, lust, desire, and need into the kiss. Harry shivered and moaned, pulling back from the kiss he moved to take his own pants off. He wanted both of them, and he was getting desperate now. As soon as his pants were off, he was back straddling Fred's hips, running his hands up and down his chest and stomach, causing Fred to shiver. "Please Harry, don't tease me love." He rasped out, he didn't care how needed he sounded.

Harry smiled softly, "I won't, I just need to feel you. To feel your muscles bunch up as I touch you." He ran his hand lightly down his stomach, feeling the muscles quiver, "I want you so bad." He whispered as he leaned down and kissed his throat, nipping softly. Fred bucked slightly feeling the nip and moaned.

George, not wanting to feel left out reached over and tweaked one of Fred's nipples, causing Fred to moan louder and arch his back, "Mmm George..." He'd always had sensitive nipples, and his brother loved to work that to his advantage.

Harry, seeing that Fred liked it, leaned down and gently nipped at Fred's other nipple, causing Fred to buck even hard, causing friction that had both boys moaning. Hearing them moan like that, George got up on his knees and behind Harry. He kissed the back of Harry's neck, reaching between them and rubbing up and down on Harry's chest and stomach.

"You are so beautiful Harry, you know that? Seeing you like this, feeling you under my hands, watching you with Fred... I want you Harry." George whispered in his ear, causing him to shiver in desire.

Harry pushed back against George, feeling his erection rub against his crack. "Then take me George, I want you too. I want to feel you inside me."

Fred moaned underneath them, hearing what they were saying and growing painfully harder. "Ugh, I want you both." He said, opening his eyes and locking them with Harry. This was his dream come true. He'd always wanted to bottom for Harry while Harry was bottoming for George.

Harry, seeing the want and need in Fred's eyes nodded. He knew what he wanted, and he planned on giving it. He figured they'd all been teased enough, so he turned to George and nodded again. They'd all been able to communicate to each other like that, and now wasn't any different.

George smiled and got off the bed for a moment, going to his pants he pulled something out, and when he resized it, Harry saw it was a jar of lube. George came back to the bed and handed to jar to Harry, "Prepare him, while I prepare you." He gave Harry a soft kiss before he reached down and started pulling Harry's boxers off. Harry doing the same thing to Fred.

When they were all naked, Harry took a moment to admire Fred's body and smiled softly. He leaned down kissing him softly while Fred pulled his legs up. Harry gathered some lube on his fingers and rubbed it around Fred's pucker, pressing slightly. Fred pushed back slightly, wanting more. Harry pushed one finger in, feeling Fred's heat wrap around his finger. He started moving it around a little, coating it before added a second finger. Fred pushed back harder, needing to feel more and moaned. Harry began scissoring his fingers, stretching Fred.

All the while, George was watching with rapt attention, seeing Harry preparing Fred was such an erotic sight. Harry glanced over his shoulder, wanting George to touch him. George saw the look and reached for the lube and slowly started preparing Harry the same way he was Fred. When Harry felt George's finger enter him, he pushed back and moaned. At the same time, he was still using two fingers on Fred, but that wasn't enough for him, "More Harry, please." he moaned out.

Harry added a third finger, moaning when George added a second finger to him. When George got up to three fingers, Harry wasn't sure how much more he could take. He gently pulled his fingers from Fred, causing him to whine in disappointment. Harry gathered more lube on his hand, and rubbed it up and down his cock, coating it thoroughly. George seeing this, did the same but didn't pull his fingers from Harry yet. He wanted to tease Harry a little more, and pushed his fingers harder and deeper into Harry, hitting that pleasure button inside. Harry moaned loudly, pushing against the fingers inside his ass, wanting more.

Fred couldn't take anymore, he pulled Harry down and gave him a blistering kiss, "Please Harry, I need you."

Harry got his breathing somewhat under control and nodded, pulling Fred's legs further apart and lined up with Fred's entrance. He began slowly pushing in, feeling the heat wrap around the head of his cock. It was all he could do to stop from slamming into Fred and hurting him. He inched slowly in until he was fully sheathed inside, breathing heavily.

Fred moaned, feeling so full and complete right now, he felt like he couldn't breathe. When he felt Harry fully inside him, he nodded to George, wanting George to enter Harry. George nodded and removed his fingers from Harry making Harry push back, wanting to follow those fingers. As he did that, he pulled out of Fred some and heard Fred moan. The friction Fred was feeling was exhilarating, and he wanted more.

As George lined up with Harry, he felt Harry push back into Fred, both of them moaning. George started pushing slowly into Harry, pushing past the ring of muscles he'd just stretched. Harry tried to push back, wanting more, but George held his hips firmly and wouldn't let him. He pushed in more, feeling the heat wrap around him, and the shivers running through Harry's body.

Harry wasn't sure which sensation to focus on more, the heat wrapped around his cock, or the feeling of fullness George was giving him. He knew he'd have to do something or he'd explode just from both sensations. He took a deep breathe, relaxing his entire body and mind, not wanting this to be over too soon. When George was fully seated, he still held tight to Harry's hips, adjusting to the warmth wrapped around him.

Fred was feeling left out slightly, so he moved his hips drawing a deep moan from Harry. "Move please." Fred whined.

George pulled out slightly and pushed back in, showing that he was ready to be moving as well. He pulled Harry's hips back as he pulled out again, pulling Harry from Fred some, when George moved back in, he caused Harry to move back into Fred. Harry was breathing extremely hard now, still battling within himself on what to focus on, he just decided to feel, and not think about anything. He pulled from Fred again when George pulled back, and they set a rythm that way, each pulling out then pushing back in at the same time.

They were all moaning, and keening and begging for more. Harry reached between them and grabbed Fred's cock, pumping it in time with their thrusts and causing Fred to thrash around and arch his back, making Harry hit that pleasure spot. Fred was seeing stars as their thrust became harder and faster. His hands gripped the sheets tightly, turning his knuckles white. Harry pumped him three more times before Fred was screaming out his orgasm, cum covering his stomach and Harry's hand. Harry, feeling Fred's muscles clench around him, orgasmed as well, coating the inside of Fred.

George felt Harry orgasm and thrust into him a few more times before he too came with a shuddering moan. He collapsed against Harry's back while Harry was resting on Fred's chest, all three were breathing hard and panting.

When they all got their breathing under control, they stretched out on the bed with Harry in the middle. Harry was on his side, laying his cheek against Fred's chest while George was behind him with his arms around Harry's waist.

No one said anything for a while, not wanting to disturb the post-orgasm bliss, but they knew they'd have to talk at some point. It was Harry that broke the silence.

"I don't want this to end. I've wanted you both since the end of my 3rd year." He whispered softly, afraid that this was just going to be a one-time thing, and he'd get his heart broken.

"Oh Harry." George whispered, "We've wanted you for a couple years ourselves, but we never thought we'd get the chance, so we didn't say anything." He pressed tighter to Harry, effectively trapping him between Fred and himself.

Harry squeezed Fred tightly, burying his face in his neck, "I'm yours, heart, mind, body, and soul." He whispered.

Both twins closed their eyes in bliss, they finally had what they've always wanted, and that was their raven-haired beauty. Their life was complete as long as Harry was with them.


End file.
